


she’ll be there

by fancyjeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 549 words of nayeon grieving, Angst, F/F, Kinda really sad, Nahyo - Freeform, sorry jihyo i love u, tagged major character death bc jihyo is kinda d word sorry, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyjeong/pseuds/fancyjeong
Summary: jihyo’s just a little harder to see than most, nayeon tells herselfbased off dancing with your ghost by sasha sloan
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 20





	she’ll be there

**Author's Note:**

> this was sitting in my drafts for a pretty long time bc it was super short but im just gonna post it anyways bc i love nahyo <3 hope u like it tho!!

she’s still here, she  _ is.  _ nayeon still feels her presence, the light flowery scent she always left wherever she went. she swears she’s here, every moment of every day, watching. she can  _ feel _ it. 

she’s just a little harder to see than most, right? but  _ god,  _ when nayeon walks into the empty room, when nayeon lays on the bed alone, her absence cuts through the deafening silence. cuts through nayeon once again, ripping her into countless pieces again. 

her loud voice, her bubbly laughter and bright smiles. 

nayeon knows she’s still watching. so she keeps the sobs and whimpers inside, because she knows jihyo would’ve wanted her to be strong. she tells herself she’s alright, she’ll be fine. 

and she should move on, but she’s stuck here. stuck in the memories of the past, stuck in this moment forever. plays the song only they know, because maybe if she stays here long enough, she’ll come back. every night the melody repeats, every night she stays up, hoping that she sees her, not only in her dreams. 

the bed is too big for one, too small for two. but nayeon liked it better when she was cuddled up right into jihyo’s side. at least she was still there. nayeon liked a lot of things better when jihyo was still here. she liked waking up to protective arms curled around her waist, she liked waking up to be met with a soft smile, she liked the warmth of her body against hers. 

she only feels the emptiness of it all when she’s not here. feels the deafening silence scream into her ears, burning into her mind. feels the coldness of everything even though it’s the middle of summer. 

plays the song on repeat on nights where it gets harder to pretend she’s here. it doesn’t get easier, just keeps feeling like she’s bleeding out and it won’t stop. 

and nayeon knows she should get herself together, start living again. but  _ fuck,  _ every second she feels jihyo’s presence, and every time she thinks she feels a gentle wind blow past her, feeling weirdly familiar to jihyo’s soft touches. she can’t start to live again, not when jihyo occupies every thought in her mind, not when she feels like she might crumble any moment. 

nayeon thinks she sees jihyo, sometimes. sitting on the couch with a wistful smile on her face, or just senses her presence. she never talks, just watches silently with her soft smile before she vanishes as quickly as she came. nayeon thinks she might be going insane. she clings on to everything of jihyo, she doesn’t want to forget. she’ll never forget jihyo, she swears. not until the day she breathes her last breath. 

she should let go, but she fears that if she does, she’ll forget her. and she doesn’t want to. nayeon doesn’t want to forget jihyo. she repeats that every day. 

_ she’s not gone. she’s not.  _ nayeon tells herself, until it’s too real to pretend. until she feels the loneliness creep into her without jihyo’s presence.

_ she’s just harder to see than most.  _

_ “right?”  _ nayeon whispers into the silence, tears slipping down her face. and she can’t pretend anymore, not when she’s met with nothing but the echo of her own voice.

not when she’s gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> @96SYE0N on twt!


End file.
